


National Scotch Day

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [38]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, M/M, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky and Steve celebrate National Scotch Day!





	National Scotch Day

**Author's Note:**

> About a year ago I really got into the National Day Calendar, so last year at this time we were celebrating National Chili Dog Day. 
> 
> Luckily, every day is more than one Day, so this year, we can celebrate National Scotch Day! 
> 
> Cheers!

"It's National Chili Dog Day!"

"Yes, but it's also National Scotch Day."

"Have you ever had Johnny Walker Red before?"

"No time like the present!"  


End file.
